


Conflict of Interest

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU | After being interviewed, Charlie ends up working for Sebastian Monroe’s law office as his personal assistant. Little does she know the stuck up, tight wad boss she’s dealing with everyday participates in illegal, underground fights for the adrenaline rush. She only finds out after being forced to go out by her friend Duncan. The motto ‘what happens underground, stays underground’ propels Charlie to take bold, irrational actions. He’s an arrogant, demanding asshole, but he’s hotter than hellfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeokijai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/gifts).



> No you aren't going crazy, I'm actually posting something after going MIA for the past year or so. I apologize, whole heartedly for being absent for so long. I fully intended to start writing again when I got to Australia this past August, but things took a drastic turn for the worse. I think a few of you know, but my dad was diagnosed with Cancer in the beginning of October, so that was stressful, not to mention the fact that I had to fly home during my break to see him because he wasn't doing well at all. I spent a lot of time worrying, and the little time I had was spent between keeping up with my schoolwork and going to the gym. I planned on leaving my program early and going home in December, but I got a call from my brother a few days before I was supposed to leave telling me my dad passed away. It's been, and still is, a really difficult time, so I can't promise that I'm 100% back to writing. I've tried to write many times within the past few months, but some days I barely even want to get out of bed, let alone do anything that requires focus and attention. I will promise to give it my all because this was fun and helpful, and I've missed you all in the Revo fandom. So thanks to all of you for sticking with me, it means a lot.
> 
> Okay, enough of the sadness lol. Happy birthday to a wonderful, and dear friend of mine who has continued to support me and encourage me while I was going through all of this. I appreciate you always lending an ear anytime I needed you, and I am thankful for you always telling me to take time for myself and come back when I could. You've never once given up on me and my writing, evident in the fact that you always asked me if I had a chance to write yet, and I really appreciate that. I sat down and made myself write this for you, because I knew it would be good for me, and you deserve it. Also because I wanted to give you at least a little something back, though I could never thank you enough for the kind words and prayers you always said to me and for me. You're a wonderful writer, a great person, and an even better friend. I hope you have a wonderful rest of your birthday, and that you get to enjoy it by doing absolutely nothing except whatever it is you wanna do! Thank you for your friendship, it means a lot, and I hope you enjoy the fic (but don't hold it against me if it isn't my best work lol, I'll make it up to you by writing another fic based on those prompts you sent me eventually)

Recently graduate law students could hardly be picking about what kind of job they acquired after graduation. Hell, recently graduated students in any field couldn’t afford to be picky about jobs in today’s economy. That’s how she ended up taking on a 40 hour a week job at Monroe Enterprise, one of the most well-known law firms in Chicago. Its reputation, as well as the number of wins under its belt, should mean it was the opportunity of a lifetime for Charlie Matheson, and it would’ve been…the only problem was her boss, Sebastian Monroe himself.

The position she was offered was that of his personal assistant. It wasn’t necessarily the job she wanted, but beggars couldn’t be choosy, and she figured she could learn a thing or two from the great man himself. Not that Charlie needed to learn much, she graduated in the top percentile of her class and had glowing recommendations from all of her professors. Not to mention, as her uncle Miles had told her many times, she had a knack for arguing and plucking the truth out of people, whether they liked it or not.

Still the job would’ve been a valuable experience, and it would look damn good on her resume if she decided to leave the company to pursue others. She knew the title ‘personal assistant’ would entail doing menial, everyday tasks for Monroe, still she expected to learn, but what she didn’t account for was him being such an asshole.

Bass wasn’t usually such a dick, unless he was particularly stressed about a case, but other than that he made sure that the work environment was conflict-free…that was until Charlie sashayed into his office. 

He had barely read her resume; in fact he only briefly scanned over her recommendations, too distracted by the way her tight pencil skirt hugged every inch of her curves, yet still leaving enough to the imagination during the interview. The way she held herself, chest slightly pushed out just enough to assert a confident air told Bass that she wasn’t here to play games, which was a shame.

That thought surprised Bass. He had never wanted to mix business with pleasure, never even considered it. It was strictly against his own personal policy, not to mention a bit unethical, but since Charlie entered, it was all he could think about, and that meant trouble for Bass. 

He could feel himself becoming more and more of a jerk as the days passed on. At first it was only because his surging libido wanted to throw her on top of his desk and fuck her senseless, but his brain wouldn’t allow that. He was grumpy, sex deprived, and he figured the best way to get over this little infatuation he had with Charlie was to make sure she spent most of her time out of his sight. You know what they say, out of sight, out of mind. 

That’s what he thought he was doing, but still her dirty blonde, wavy tresses seemed to pop into his mind at the most inconvenient times. Of course there never really was a good time to picture the way her hair would look fanned out across his desk as he rammed into her from behind.

As the weeks continued on and he realized he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about her, regardless of whether she was around, he kept doing things to piss her off. He discovered that her irritated, annoyed expression was deliciously attractive, though it only lasted a split second before she forced a fake smile onto her face. For Bass, making her lose control, even if only for a moment, was the most pleasurable part of his day.


	2. Part Two

"Honestly I can't stand the man. He's a nightmare."

"Dressed like a daydream?"

"Duncan, are you even listening to me? He's the devil incarnate I tell you. He sent me on a Mecca for coffee, come to find out the 'orgasmic hazelnut coffee' he was talking about was made by Larry in accounting. 3 floors down from his goddamn office, and he had me trekking around fucking Chicago in this godforsaken blizzard when it was down the hall. And when I told him it was down the hall all he said was 'hmm, well I can go get that myself.'"

She wanted to rip her hair right outta her scalp in frustration. Charlie wasn't usually one for long-winded spiels, but there wasn't a nerve in her body that this man didn't get on. 

Duncan didn't miss a beat, not even bothering to look up as Charlie ranted on. "So he's not hot?"

Loudly and dramatically, Charlie groaned as she threw herself onto the couch beside where Duncan was painting her nails. 

At her theatric display, Duncan couldn't help but snort. She already knew the answer to Charlie's question because she knew good and well who Sebastian Monroe was. He might've been Satan, and a pain in the ass boss, but what a fine piece of ass he was. 

Duncan didn’t really take the problem seriously. If anything, she suspected that Charlie just needed to get laid, and she had a feeling that Monroe just might be both the problem and the solution.

"Look you need to unwind. You're wound up tighter than a two dollar watch." Charlie looked like she wanted to protest but Duncan beat her to the punch. "When's the last time you had fun, all out fun. Not the kind of fun where you drink a bottle of wine and critique all the mistakes in that ‘Making a Murder’ show on Netflix, hmm?”

Charlie could've sworn she heard actual crickets. “That’s not fair, you promised you wouldn’t bring that up again. You know how that show gets to me.” 

The older lady laughed, putting the lid back on the bottle of nail polish. "My point exactly. You've been at this job for what, 5 weeks now and you're already up shit creek without a paddle. Kid, you won't last much longer if you don't let loose every once in awhile."

"No offense Duncan, but I think the last thing I need is to contract some STD at one of those back alley, rundown places you go to. It gives me the heebie jeebies just thinking about the last time you forced me into one of those."

Duncan smirked, "well then I’d hate for you to be slummin’ it with us peasants, your highness. I apologize if it isn't up to your standards. Can't all be as classy as you, chugging Barefoot Moscato straight from the bottle with your pinky raised."

The sarcasm was evident, and Charlie couldn't help but smile. 

"Besides," Duncan carried on, "the place just got some renovations. Now people aren't just fucking all over the place. There are actual rooms you can go into. I think they even sprung for some real coasters too.”

They both knew Charlie didn’t need convincing, she was already sold on the idea of going out as soon as the words left Duncan’s mouth. She just wanted to make it seem as though she was putting up a fight, and Duncan was always happy to play devil’s advocate and fight with her. Mostly because she knew it got Charlie all riled up, but in the end, Charlie almost always consented. This time was no different.


	3. Part Three

By the third glass of bourbon Charlie was feeling good. Better than good actually, she was feeling great. She no longer cared that they were in, what she imagined a brothel would look like. She didn’t care that there were definitely illegal drug trades going on. She didn’t care that the smell of sex, sweat, weed, and filth filled the air, or that her foot was stuck to something sticky on the floor as her toes barely kissed the ground from her position on the stool.

She didn’t even care that men were ogling her; she had her eyes trained on Duncan as she grumbled on about the job until Duncan interrupted. She had brought Charlie there to have fun, not pick up where they left off at the apartment, and she figured the best way to help Charlie have fun was to get her to stop talking about it. She thought maybe if Charlie stopped talking about, then she would stop thinking about it, at least until she was sober again.

“So what, you’re just gonna quit then?”

She shook her head, almost falling off the seat, and she would’ve if Duncan hadn’t steadied her. “Nope. I’m gonna go in the office Monday and tell him what an arrogant, cocky, controlling, douchebag, bossy…boss he is.”

She couldn’t help but petulantly cross her arms over her chest, leaving her now empty glass of bourbon on the table. It was a bit childish. She knew bosses were supposed to be, well, bossy, but it was the fact that she felt as though her talents were being wasted on making copies, scheduling appointments, and running around fetching a different kind of coffee every damn day. She knew he wouldn’t be assigning her cases or anything of that sort, but damn she thought it would be educational and beneficial to her career in the long run. All she had learned so far was that she could hide out in the bathroom for approximately 8 minutes before anyone started to wonder why she was taking so long in there.

Duncan laughed, taking a swig of the amber colored nectar in her glass before responding. “Well kid, I think you’re gonna have to quit after that speech.”

Charlie thought about it for a few minutes before snapping her fingers together in an a-ha moment. “You’re right. I’m gonna quit first, then I’m gonna tell that dick off so he can’t fire me. I’ll beat him to the punch. I’d rather quit than give him the satisfaction of firing me. Probably gets off on that sort of thing.”

Duncan could make out her words, despite the fact that some of her words were starting to slur. “All right, I’ve indulged you long enough.” Duncan abruptly stood up from the table, wrapping her slender fingers around Charlie’s forearm and dragging her towards where people were now congregating. “The fight’s starting now, so zip it and watch. Or don’t watch, whatever, so long as you shut up.”

A sickly sweet smile spread across Duncan’s face as Charlie scowled. Duncan laughed, draping an arm around Charlie’s shoulders. 

“Look kid, I know what I’m talking about alright? You don’t need to think to watch a fight, that’s why I brought you here. Just watch, don’t think about anything, and if you’re still fired up tomorrow I’ll let you get on your soap box and preach until you’re blue in the face. Deal?”

She was mostly making this deal in hopes that Charlie would either forget about it by tomorrow, being too distracted by the fight and who was fighting, or she would be too hungover and ill to argue tomorrow, but she had seen Charlie hungover once in the past, and not even that could stop the girl from arguing. She sincerely hoped it was the first one.

Once she could feel Charlie’s body relaxing, she removed her arm, watching Charlie out of the corner of her eye for the first few minutes. She wouldn’t miss seeing her reaction when Monroe walked out, and what a priceless reaction it was, she could’ve sworn she saw Charlie’s jaw drop to the ground once she realized who it was. 

Duncan expected her to be mad, and Charlie was a little peeved, but she was more intrigued. She knew Monroe was good looking, she could tell even underneath the suits and tired expression he always wore to the office, but here he looked positively scrumptious. 

His whole upper torso was exposed, showing off every muscle, every ab, and every scar. His collarbone was so well defined and deep that Charlie couldn’t help but let her mind wander, picturing herself drink out of them as if it were the Holy Grail itself.

Bravely, she allowed her eyes to travel further down south, drinking in every drop of his leather clad lower body, lingering on the black combat boots, all of which was a dramatic difference in his usual attire. 

If his appearance wasn’t enough to get her off, the way he fought sent her toppling over the edge. Her eyes didn’t waiver from his body the entire time, memorizing every move he made. She had tunnel vision, not hearing or seeing anything other than him in that moment.

She couldn’t help her tongue slithering out, lining her chapped lips before biting down, lightly drawing in her bottom lip between her teeth. Her legs clenched together so tight, she was sure there would be bruising tomorrow, but nothing could quench her thirst.

Not even him being brought down to his knees by the other, bigger man was enough to distract Charlie from her wants and needs. 

That was, however, enough to distract Monroe momentarily. 

Upon quickly standing, he caught a glimpse of familiar locks; light catching her blonde strands enough to make his sight shift over to where she was. He hadn’t noticed her when he first entered, and truthfully he was having a hard time wrapping his brain around the fact, but there was no doubt about it…Charlie was there, watching him fight, chewing on her bottom lip like a ravenous beast. 

It was all there, shining brightly behind her eyes. The yearning, the need, the desire. Clear as the Midwest skies on a summer day, Charlie wanted him, and he was determined to make her lose that last bit of self-control she was clinging to.


	4. Part Four

It had to be the liquid courage coursing through her veins that propelled her forward, stopping just a few feet away from where he was seated in a small corner after winning the fight.

He didn’t have to look up to know it was Charlie, and not some other floozy groupie looking for a good time. It was as though his body could tell the difference. “Fancy seeing you here, didn’t take this for your kinda scene.” He had plenty of time to get used to the idea of her being there, but the words still tasted foreign in his mouth.

“I could say the same for you, seeing as how there’s about 10 different illegal acts going on. Not counting the fighting for money, which you were partaking in. I thought a lawyer would refrain from in engaging in such behavior.”

It wasn’t an accusatory, or disgusted tone, but a curious one. She wanted to know the appeal of it all, even though she had to admit, it was rather appealing. Especially watching him fight, that in itself was mesmerizing. It was almost like a river, fluid, smooth, and rapid, but deadly at the same time. Charlie never knew that fighting could look so beautiful, she had only ever seen sloppy, careless types of fights, been in one or two of those kinds of fights herself.

He snorted before sucking in a harsh breath as he poured the alcohol over the gaping wound on his bicep. “You should know better than anyone else how crooked lawyers can be. Hell we’re probably the most crooked ones of all.”

“Not afraid of getting caught?”

At this question Bass peered up at her. “Sweetheart I could argue my way out of anything. Besides, the guy egging me on was Jeremy Baker, Captain of the Chicago Police Department, and good friend of mine. Trust me,” swiftly he stood, boots coming almost toe to toe with Charlie’s, “I have no fears of getting caught. Plus it’s the thrill of it that makes it more exciting, dont’cha think?”

He hadn’t even touched her and Charlie could feel her body tingling, heat pulsating down to her core.

Bass chuckled before she had a chance to collect her thoughts and answer. “Of course you do, I can practically smell your arousal.”

It was good thing it was so hot in there because otherwise Bass would’ve been able to see her cheeks flush before she took a calming step back. 

“You know,” he took the opportunity to step dangerously close, loving the way her body hummed in response. He knew he was playing a risky game, outwardly flirting with her tonight, but the mixture of whiskey and adrenaline shut off every fiber in his body telling him to stop. “I read the recommendations your colleagues and teachers wrote, and I’ve gotta tell you they made you sound like this innocent, tame woman. Which begs the question, what are you doing here?”

Once again, she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to come off more agitated than turned on. “I didn’t know you’d be here, if that’s what you’re getting at. Believe me, the last place on earth I’d wanna be is in the same place you are.”

When he only kinked up an eyebrow in protest, she continued, letting her arms fall back to her side.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but my friend made me come out tonight. Said I needed to have fun, although if I had known there was even the slightest chance I’d see your face tonight, I would’ve stayed home. Polishing the silverware would’ve been more fun.”

“No one made you come over here, Princess. Don’t pretend like it’s me who’s been undressing you with their eyes the entire night. Not that I blame you,” he tossed a wink in her direction, curling his lip up in a smile.

She faltered for a moment before regaining composure and laughing incredulously. “I’ll be the first to admit you’re attractive, but nothing could make up for that attitude of yours. It’s despicable. And frankly, it doesn’t surprise me that you hang out in sleazy places. What does surprise me is that these people would wanna hang out with Chicago’s most infamous lawyer, who’s probably put away half of these low life, scum’s friends.”

“I’d watch that pretty little mouth of yours. Remember, we do have to see one another again, only in a different setting where I am in fact, your superior.”

Charlie laughed, “Use that all you want. You won’t be my ‘superior’ for long.” 

“Why, planning on offing me and taking my position?” He chuckled. It was a ludicrous idea, her taking over, but he couldn’t think of another feasible option.

“Nope,” her lips smacked together on the ‘p’. “Can’t say I’m opposed to the idea though. No, I’m quitting.”

She hadn’t meant to let it slip, but once it was out she smugly grinned, noting his perplexed expression.

He was trying to figure out if she was bluffing or not, but he could tell she wasn’t one to make threats without following through. She really was quitting, and although he knew he should be pissed, or at least demand to know why, he couldn’t feel anything other than his dick growing harder at the thoughts of her not working for him anymore.

He clenched his jaw, but then a grin broke out across his face. “Well, if you aren’t an employee of mine anymore, then what’s to stop me from doing whatever I want to do, hmm?”

There was no time to even process his statement because in a matter of seconds his half naked body covered hers, mouth possessively clamping down overtop of hers. He spun them around so her ass scrubbed against the table, continuing his assault on her mouth.

When she didn’t open her mouth, granting him access, he forcefully drove his tongue in, grinning when hers immediately responded.

"We don't have a whole lotta time before that fight’s over and everyone's attention is elsewhere, so this'll have to be fast."

Charlie was only vaguely listening, not giving one single fuck that they were lodged in a secluded, dark corner of the room as everyone else was a mere twenty foot away enthralled in the fight. All she could concentrate on was the feel of his rough, calloused, clammy hands roaming down her dress until tightly gripping the hem and pulling it enough for her to feel the hot air against her dripping core. 

His mouth was on hers again in a matter of seconds, while his hands mapped out a course along the surface of her body, pleased to find her bare beneath her dress. Retracting his mouth, he couldn’t help but notice the worry lines displayed on her glowing face. "Stop over thinking it Charlie, just have fun. I can tell it's been awhile. You're a little," he smiled when her breath hitched as one of his fingers slipped between her folds, "tight."

She couldn’t help the feral growl that came tumbling out the back of her throat when he added another digit. Her hips slowly came out to play, meeting his every tantalizingly slow thrust until he withdrew his fingers and stopped all together.

When he started to kneel down she gripped his chin roughly, ignoring the scrape of stubble against her smooth palm. "No you said it had to be fast. None of that bullshit. I need you. Fuck me Monroe. Now."

She assumed she had won the silent battle taking place behind his eyes when she crushed their mouths back together, her hand snaking down to unbuckle his belt, but his hands clamped around her wrist before she could push his pants down. 

"I'm not gonna fuck you here Charlie. It's disgusting, as you previously mentioned, and the fight has about 20 more minutes left if we're lucky. I'm all for trying new things, but exhibitionism isn't really on my bucket list."

"You're lying," her eyes sparkled when he didn't correct her. "Mmm," she moaned, ever so slowly moving her hand down to cup his rock hard bulge, giving it a firm tug. "If we've only got 20 minutes, I suggest you stop talking and start fucking. Don’t over think," she recited his words, playfully mocking him.

That's all it took for him to lose the last shred of self-control he had, which wasn't a whole lot to begin with. 

This time when she reached to push his pants down and out of the way, he allowed her and helped by shoving his boxers down too until both were pooling at his feet. He hissed, sucking air in between his teeth when his dick sprang free and Charlie's hands covered it, stroking up and down lazily. Testing the waters, she gave his balls a light squeeze, then returning her attention back on his shaft.

Bass couldn’t take the feather like touches of her fingers anymore. Knocking her hands aside, he bent his knees before taking one of her own knees in his hand and hitching it on his hip, swiftly entering her. He was never more thankful for the loud roar of the fight beside them, especially when both he and Charlie moaned out in ecstasy as he fully sheared himself in her. 

He wasn’t one for making love. Rough, dirty fucking was definitely more of his style, but it surprised him when Charlie barely breathed out ‘harder’ in his ear. He was all too happy to oblige, drawing his dick out before slamming back in to her, gripping her hips so tightly he could feel her bones underneath his hands. She didn’t seem to mind, so he didn’t loosen his hold or stop his erratic, violent thrusts.

Her own fingers were digging into his shoulder blades, hard enough to draw blood if she had any nails. She couldn’t see anything, eyes rolling in the back of her head the moment his hands left her hips, only to make camp on the globes of her round ass, squeezing and pulling her even closer to him. 

Opening her hips up, her calf snaked around his other leg, putting all the weight in his hands, leaving Charlie free to rock her hips up and one hand to rub her sensitive clit. To gain more leverage she used her other hand to wrap around his neck, twirling her fingers in the curls at the base of his neck.

Not able to resist the close proximity of her bodies, she wasted no time lapping up the sweat pooling at his collarbone with her coarse tongue. “Just like I imagined,” she moaned as her head lolled back.

The feel of her mouth on his body was almost enough to drive him insane. Bass placed the upper part of her body on the table, first knocking aside the medical supplies he was using earlier to dress his battle wounds. It wasn’t like he imagined on his desk, but it would have to do, he needed to change the angle, and it was becoming more and more difficult to control his movements and hold her up.

Getting the hint, she slid her left leg up onto his hip, locking her ankles behind his back just above his ass. Her back arched off the table, of its own accords, while her hands latched on to the edge of the table, muscles flexing as her knuckles whitened.

Her legs creeping higher on his hips, his dick roughly ramming into her, and his fingertips expertly rolling around her swollen nub was enough to do the trick. As soon as she exploded, cum milking his dick to the point where if the table hadn’t been holding her up, she would’ve slid right off him, he found his own blissful release. 

He had seen bombs detonate, and nothing could compare to the explosion he felt in that moment as he released every sinful seed into her throbbing pussy.

They stayed like that for what felt like ages, feeling the thump of one another’s heartbeat, mixed with the sound of joyous cheers as the fight drummed on. It wasn’t until the sound of the winning punch being delivered that he let go of her, smirking when didn’t move an inch off the table.

Finally her hands unclenched from the table and went to work smoothing her dress down. 

He took that time to quickly tuck his limp dick back in his boxers, pulling his pants overtop before buckling his belt back.

“I hope you know this doesn’t change anything.” His eyes that were once on the fight glanced back over to where she was now standing close to the table for support, “I’m still quitting. You might’ve been a good fuck, but I don’t think I can honestly work for you without wanting to stab pencils into your eyelids on a daily basis.”

Bass chuckled, two fingers trailing down her body as she shivered. Moving his mouth to her ear, he suckled on an earlobe before answering. “Think of this as a parting gift then.”

He abruptly stepped back from her, “good luck Charlie. I hope you find satisfaction elsewhere, although I don’t think that you’ll ever find better.”

She couldn’t tell if he was talking about the job, or the sex, but if she had to guess it would be the latter, and he was probably definitely right about that. Still wasn’t enough to make her change her mind though.


	5. Part Five

“I just want to thank you again, Nora, for giving me this opportunity. Uncle Miles said you had a pretty full staff, so I’m happy to fill whatever role you may need. I just had to get out of that place, I don’t know how much longer I would’ve lasted with Monroe.”

Her body involuntarily shuddered when she said his name aloud. Not in revulsion, but recalling that night. The way his engorged cock slid in and out of her. The feel of his hands all over her body, scorching every surface of her skin, right down to the bone. She was jolted out of her memory when she remembered Nora’s presence.

Nora laughed, winding around the bend and down the corridor to show Charlie where her office would be. Not even the least bit suspicious of where Charlie’s mind was wandering off. She didn’t have to be suspicious because she already knew, Bass never could resist a beautiful girl, and beautiful was insufficient to describe Charlie.

“Yeah Bass is a damn good lawyer, no arguments there, but he gets pretty pissy and temperamental at times. I honestly don’t know how you lasted as long as you did. We started out working together awhile back, but decided it was better for the sake of our friendship if we parted ways. Plus a little healthy competition between friends is always fun, shakes the monotony of the job up.”

Charlie took in the sight of the office before turning back around to face Nora, furrowing her brows in confusion. “Friendship? You mean you guys were friends?”

Nora nodded, “are friends. I’ve known him for about as long as I’ve known Miles. We all grew up together. Well I grew up, I don’t think those two will ever really grow up.”

The information processed in Charlie’s mind before she replied. “Hold up, he knows Miles too? Did Miles tell Monroe that he’s my uncle?”

“No, all Miles did was give your resume to one of the receptionists when Bass mentioned he was looking to add on to the company. He didn’t even talk to Bass about you and the job. Miles knew better than to play the name card, knew you’d be pissed because you’d want to earn the respect on your own and make a name for yourself.”

“So Monroe had no idea I was Miles’ niece?”

Nora shook her head, “nah probably not. Unless he read your entire resume, which isn’t like Bass. Mighta looked over parts of it briefly, but if it was an in-person interview he was probably too distracted by your looks to even concentrate. He’s a one track mind kinda guy, and it isn’t hard to guess what he was thinking about.”

It was no wonder why the interview was so short, and why he hadn’t asked her a whole lot of questions, besides the basics about her schooling and education. He hadn’t even read over the damn file, and she slaved away on making sure her resume was top notch, perfect. He was even more of an asshole than she thought.

“Plus,” Nora’s voice shook her internal monologue before she could get any angrier. “I think Miles figured you’d remember Bass, but I told him that was highly unlikely. You met him once, maybe twice during the holidays when you were a kid.”

“Wait,” it was as though a light bulb went off in Charlie’s head. “Bass, you keep calling him Bass. That’s supposed to be short for Sebastian?”

She was asking a question she already knew the answer to, but had never put together until she heard Nora say that name. She was a goddamn law school graduate, how the hell did she not put two and two together. Of course, she was too irritated to think about anything.

Charlie may not have remembered Sebastian Monroe, but she remembered a Bass. Miles’ best friend, her uncle’s best friend, and close enough to the family that he could’ve been Charlie’s uncle himself.

The worst part about finding out she had fucked her uncle’s best friend wasn’t that she was grossed out, but the fact that she needed to know if Monroe knew who she was at the time and why he hired her in the first place. 

Also the desperate aching to do it again, even with this new slice of information.


End file.
